La verdadera amistad sigue la ley del destino
by Aurora F
Summary: OneShot La amistad que siempre hubo entre ellos nunca se rompió por completo a pesar de aquellas épocas grises. Cuando un sentimiento es verdadero tarde o temprano el destino se encarga de unir lo que alguna vez se perdió en el tiempo. ::No es yaoi::


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió

para describir la amistad que existe entre Naruto y Sasuke. Tiene

pensamientos particularmente muy míos para describir los sentimientos

que se tienen mutuamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La verdadera amistad sigue la ley del destino.**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, su

verdadero hogar. Al principio fue difícil adaptarse de nuevo ya que la

gente lo veía con recelo. Pensaba que ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Se

sentía extraño, ajeno a todo, de hecho su antigua casa parecía pedirle

a gritos que saliera. Muchas veces deseó hacerlo pero siempre estaba

ahí su gran amigo Naruto, la única persona capaz de retenerlo. La

amistad entre ellos era tan fuerte que pareciera que el mal trago que

vivieron nunca había sucedido. Su relación se veía muy firme a pesar de

los años.

No fue nada sencillo ganarse la confianza, respeto, cariño y admiración

de la gente pero después de mucho esfuerzo lo logró. De corazón

arriesgaba su vida por Konoha y aceptaba (junto con Naruto) misiones

que otros temían. No había rival que pudiera contra ellos, razón por la

cual fueron apodados los héroes de la aldea.

El tiempo no pasó en vano. Ellos ya no eran esos adolescentes

descontrolados y sin responsabilidades, ahora eran dos padres de

familia que debían ver por el porvenir de sus herederos.

Naruto se casó con la única mujer de toda la Hoja que le tenía paciencia.

Su matrimonio era feliz, con las subidas y bajadas de cualquier pareja

normal, el comportamiento infantil que aveces mantenía Naruto

complicaba algunas cosas pero la paciencia y el amor de Hinata siempre

resaltaba. Tuvieron dos hermosos hijos (niño y niña).

Sasuke por su parte, se casó con Sakura. Después de tantas atenciones

por su parte terminó enamorandose por primera vez de otro ser. Ellos

habían tenido 3 hijos (2 varones y una niña) que salieron igual que su

padre, muy altaneros con los Uzumaki.

Los dos amigos cumplieron sus más grandes sueños. Sasuke ya había

vengado a su clan y Naruto era el nuevo Hokague. La dicha que cada

uno sentía se la transmitían mutuamente. Entre ellos ya no existía la

rivalidad ni la envidia.

Sus familias al igual que ellos eran muy unidas. Sus hijos disfrutaban la

compañia de los otros y sus esposas se llevaban muy bien. Tal ves no

eran las grandes amigas pero también mantenían un lazo irrompible de

amistad.

Un día decidieron salir de día de campo desde muy temprano. Se

instalaron cerca de la orilla de un río y disfrutaron de las bondades

regaladas por la madre Naturaleza. Los dos padres jugaron junto con sus

hijos por largas horas hasta que sus cuerpos ya no aguantaron más.

Sus niños en verdad que eran unos traviesos, sobre todos los de Naruto

que pareciese que nunca se cansaban. El pobre hombre quedó todo

desecho a pesar de la buena condición física que mantenía, con trabajos

Sasuke pudo llevarlo a la sombra de un árbol para descanzar en espera

de la comida. Mientras caminaban, a lo lejos podían escuchar risas

burlonas que se dirigian hacia ellos como viejos, vejestorios, abuelos...

etc. Sakura y Hinata sólo sonreían al ver el espectáculo.

Haciendo caso omiso, se sentarón sobre el primaveral pasto verde .

Quedaron con la vista fija hacia el juego inocente de sus hijos que se

correteaban unos a otros. A lo lejos veían a sus lindas esposas

platicando de lo más divertidas. En cambio ellos mantenían una seriedad

provocada por el agotamiento. Aquellas risas que retumbaban en sus

oídos se perdían entre el eco del espacio abierto y entre sus

pensamientos. Tanta alegría les había recordado las épocas en la

academia. "Que tiempos aquellos" pensó Sasuke sonriendo para él

mismo. Naruto también sonreía pero esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando

recordó la partida de su amigo.

"¿Por qué esa cara Naruto?". Preguntó Sasuke que lo veía algo

extrañado. "No, por nada" aseguró él. Los dos se quedaron quietos. Si

no parpadearan cualquiera pensaría que eran dos estatuas sentadas.

Cada uno revivia sus propias experiencias buenas y malas, esto les

causaba cierta melancolía pero no podían dejar de recordar.

Sasuke al seguir observando a sus hijos se acordó de que algún día él

había sido tan inocente y feliz como ellos. Volvió a sentir el dolor de

perder a seres queridos, con un nudo en la garganta a su cabeza

llegaron las imágenes de sus padres y la de su hermano, que apesar de

todo aún quería. Agachó la mirada y pensó en levantarse para abrazar

a sus hijos y esposa para decirles cuanto los queria, estaba a punto de

pararse pero sintió la presencia de Naruto, se había olvidado por

completo de él. Se miraron fijamente y Sasuke por segundos vio en su

amigo que ya estaba hecho un hombre la sonrisa que muchos años

atrás, cuando eran niños, le dedicaba. Se regresó a su lugar y miró hacia

el cielo pensando en lo que le recordaba aquella sonrisa picarona que

acostumbraba tener su viejo amigo. Naruto no entendió su

comportamiento, de hecho nunca lo había entendido así que sin

preguntar se encojió de hombros y le mandó un beso a su pequeña hija

que lo saludaba a lo lejos.

"Sabes Naruto". Comenzó a hablar Sasuke con cierto esfuerzo, Naruto

sintió que le iba a decir algo importante por lo que rápidamente clavo su

atención en él. "nunca te lo había dicho.. pero..... gra-gracias". "¿Eh?"

se preguntó Naruto que no entendía aquel gracias. Sasuke se veía

sonrojado, un agradecimiento no era común escucharlo en su

vocabulario, Sasuke hizo un movimiento con sus labios en señal de que

seguiría hablando. Naruto entendió que lo mejor era callar y voltear

hacia cualquier lado para no mirarlo. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que

si lo observaba nunca hablaría.

"De seguro te pregunturás. ¿Gracias de qué?. No sé ni por donde

comenzar ni como decirlo pero haré un gran esfuerzo. (Tenía la mirada

sobre sus pies). Gracias por traerme hacia la felicidad que siempre

busqué. Yo estaba exeptico sobre la amistad que me tenías. Llegué a

odiarte profundamente, deseaba matarte porque siempre que te

recordaba sentía la infelicidad en la que vivía. Pensaba que al matarte

me aseguraría de no tener más heridas en mi corazón. Muchas veces

estuve a punto de hacerlo pero la amistad sincera que reflejaban tus

ojos al verme me hacian retroceder y escapar. Corté todos los lazos que

había tenido en mi niñez pero el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti nunca

se rompió. No vayas a pensar mal, lo único que sentía por ti era amistad, bueno, más que amigo siempre te consideré mi verdadero

hermano y aunque ahora eres un hombre aún tienes esa alma de niño

que siempre te caracterizó y que yo sólo pude recordar en mis sueños

por largos años.

Recuerdo perfectamente que en los momentos difíciles que vivimos por

separado yo cambié demasiado, pero en cambio tú... tú seguiste tan

igual. La tranquilidad que me transmitias fue la que me hizo volver. Las

palabras de valor y fuerza que me dirijias en aquellas oscuras épocas

me daban la seguridad de que siempre estabas a mi lado,

molestandome para que regresará pero sabía que ahí estabas.

Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaría muerto y no podría disfrutar de la

felicidad de tener una hermosa familia. Mis hijos son preciosos y que

decir de mi mujer, ella es divina y al no poder negarme a nada de lo

que me pide me he converito en un mandilon sin remedio".

Por su parte, Naruto no podía creer todo lo que su mejor amigo le había

dicho. Había sido tan extrañamente sincero que pensó que tal ves era

otra persona. No supo que decir y lo único que hizo fue reír por el

comentario final ya que era más que cierto. Cuando por fin supo que

contestar colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

"Que extraño tú expresandote de esa manera Sasuke, tu frialdad

muchas veces me quemó pero sabía que así siempre habías sido por lo

que al pasar el tiempo me acostumbré y no me lo tomaba personal.

Ahora después de tu confesión estoy más que sorprendido y me haces

sentir que por fin me he ganado completamente tu reconocimiento.

Siempre fuiste mi rival y es un honor ahora ser tu amigo".

Sasuke despegó su vista del suelo y vio en el rostro de su amigo la

sonrisa más grande que jamás le había visto, por un lapso de tiempo

volvió a verlo como el niño que alguna vez fue. Era algo bastante raro.

Hinata y Sakura los observaban desde lejos. Nunca los habían visto tan

unidos y felices, aunque entre ellos no se hablaban la conexión que los

unía era más que evidente.

"¡Papá!¡Papá!¡Vente a jugar con nosotros!. Esos gritos provenian de los

descendientes de Naruto que le pedían que volviera a regresar.

¡Tú también papi vente!. Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia, en verdad

estaba muy cansado. "No te enojes, la edad de nuestros hijos jamás

regresará. Disfrutalos ahora porque tal vez mañana ya no estarán".

Sasuke se quedó pensando y se levantó de su lugar. "Esa es una gran

verdad, me gusta tu honestidad. ¡¿Qué esperamos?!. Es nuestro turno

de torturarlos".

Naruto también se levantó. "Si es que podemos jaja ^^. El último que

llegue es un huevo podrido :P". Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Nunca cambiará". Pensó Sasuke que apresurado trató de seguirlo.

Hinata y Sakura también se unieron al juego. Padres e hijos empezaron

una persecución interminable y muy divertida. Caídas, chipotes,

empujones y patadas se hicieron presentes en esa inolvidable tarde de abril...

Y aquella amistad que se daba por muerta en el pasado seguía viva,

creciendo lentamente al paso de los años demostrando que cuando una

persona está destinada para ti no hay tiempo ni daños que la puedan

borrar de tu vida aunque lo desees.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé ustedes pero yo si creo en el destino ^^

Espero haya sido de su agrado :D


End file.
